Baby Steps
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: The Ambassador and General's baby rearing and diary making adventures! Follow their life after the threat.
1. Month 1

Title: Baby Steps (Threats Sequel)

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Ongoing

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: Sorry I had to edit it, I'm currently in the hospital, stealing some few time when my (nurse) is away just to write this, I caught a sudden cold and a high fever, but I somehow managed to recover, and my doctor postponed my radiation therapy due to this misfortune, anyways thank you for the support from my fic Threats, to Padfoot-san, Violet-sensei, to Blue-chan who'm she though I was kidding about my state, Takumisa-kun for the support and liking my fic, Sofia-chan who's been reading and following my adventures on writing 'Threats' and to all the Gueast who reviewed. Guys this is for you! I love you!

* * *

Month 1

"Look how small they are" cooed by Aoi as he cradle Takuma the youngest child.

"They're so cuuuute!" squealed by the lady staff crowding at the office, namely Satsuki and the other ladies.

"Takumi, can you put up the baby cribs now?" Misaki asked as her husband who handed her Charlie the eldest twin.

Asking his three idiotic men to help, the ladies and some officials came to visit the babies to see them for the first time in the office, surprisingly they really look like their father and gained a new nickname mini Generals as the soldiers call them.

Everyone would just melt when the babies would Coo or gurgle of some times cutely groan, little Takuma was the one who usually make noises and coos expressing his feelings while little Charlie would glare and look at people however when shortly after he'll fall asleep amusing them.

Takumi proceeded to do the crib wondering which piece goes to, sitting on the floor with the trio.

As Misaki noticed her babies hungry because of the wailing it was a signal to Usui to kick out the people inside because Misaki and Usui thought that it was better to feed their children naturally than formula. As everyone left Misaki sat on the comfy sofa gift to her by her in-laws, Usui cradling little Takuma who's being playful while Usui is cooing and being a dad.

Misaki feed Charlie first, as Usui stared at Misaki, "Lucky boys" he pouted.

"Takumi, you better not start or else" Misaki threatened.

"Yes, ma'am" he sighed.

"I miss you though" he pouted, minutes later it was Takuma's turn to be breastfeed .

As the mini Takumis are now asleep, the couple put them on one crib that Usui finished, while the other he tried to finish, gently the couple changed the babies diapers and clothes to one of Aoi's design.

Quietly Usui rocked the rocking crib, when Aoi came in gently as he told Misaki that "Sakura and Shizuko will be coming to have a live interview about you being a mommy" Aoi remembered the show that's for mothers.

Later on Sakura and her crew arrived, being warned to be gentle and quiet as possible because it's the babies nap time.

Sakura with Shizuko entered first and then followed by the camera man slowly, and was then greeted by the couple, Misaki doing her paper works as usual, while Usui reading some reports from his men regarding the spying, threats might be gone but to him it is no time to be lose and not be on update, as a soldier he needs to be prepared and updated as always.

Sakura admired Usui's dedication as a father while working, as Shizuko asked if they could see the babies, Takuma suddenly wailed, Usui bolting up and strapping the baby to his chest and jogging around the office, Sakura almost burst laughing while Charlie cried as he heard his brother, Misaki then cradled him and put his own military like baby earmuffs that Usui had it made especially for him.

Sakura squealed at the cute outfits of the baby, they're wearing a little gag that Aoi made, "Little Generals" with a cute top that's designed as knitted beret like their father's alike, their onesies are patterned like combat uniform as well and has little black socks.

"Every mommy in Japan saw your Maternal photo that was published on magazines and everyone saw how your belly was two times bigger than normal, now that you've given birth with cute twins, they all saw your upper body only wearing military training bras together with you hubby only wearing his camo pants and boots for the power couple magazine, how did you lose all that stretch marks and little fat that comes with the pregnancy?"

"When you have a General husband who has a fit lifestyle, watching your food and you both goes to gym, you'll know" she giggled.

"I see how about the stretch marks?"

"I used the cream my mother-in-law gave me" she said.

"Can you share it?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her own swollen tummy while Misaki gave her the name of the product.

"I'm saying these two are gonna grow up really tough!" said Sakura with glee while Misaki returned with a giggle.

"As a mother and a busy woman, what do you prefer? Hands on or nannies?" Shizuko asked.

"Hands on actually, I know I'm a busy woman, but nothing beats child rearing when you're hands on you're child and you would have more connection and understanding." She replied.

"How about Mr. General?" Sakura added.

"I can be demon punisher and a father the same time" he answered as he played with the youngest twin who's bursting in laughter.

"By the way many of the Japanese people wants to know if you both are gonna have another baby?" Shizuko frankly asked.

"About that…" Misaki hesitated.

"Well, me and wifey are planning to have a girl next time, but not right now because… well… you can see our hands are very full…" raising Takuma who's having a chuckle fit, "Da!" Usui encouraged the baby to speak.

As Shizuko roamed around the office she caught a photo of the twins, they might be a few days old at that time only wearing a white cloth diapers and had their knitted berets on, it was a cute photo which she presumed the twins were tucked to their father's knee side pocket of his combat pants, tucked like a baby kangaroo with closed eyes and big hands supporting their backs and necks.

"That was taken when they were four days old" Usui said, "That was the pictorial taken for the British times magazine" he added and Shizuko asked if she could have a copy for their own program and lifestyle magazine.

Which the couple happily agreed on, however their was another one that caught her eyes, it was Misaki's familiar desk, with her name tagged on the golden plate with Usui's japans flag at the other while the other was the UN papers scatters and so does diapers and baby bottles.

After some few questions it finally came to the last one, "Now that the babies are a month old are you thinking of getting some help when they started to wail at night? I mean an evening nanny?" Shizuko asked.

"Takumi and I are gonna deal with it naturally as parents, besides we thought of having another, I guess this is a good practice"

"Thank you Ma'am, sir for giving us your precious time" said by Shizuko.

"No problem, and please tell Kouga-san that he wants to take things easy!" joked Usui to Sakura who blushed.

As the crew left the couple again played a bit with the baby when they decided to take a walk outside the office only around the staff area so they both can have a little stretch rather than sitting all day crammed in a room.

"Delivery for Hyoudou Aoi?" said by a man dressed in whites and blues with a cap.

Aoi stepping to get the package, "Please sign here, ma'am" the man was confused but they let it slide and mused to it since it was like normal to them.

To their surprise the delivery man came with a tall guy carrying huge banquets of white roses and chocolates.

"SCOTT!" Aoi jumped to the combat uniform clad man, "Really? You really are corny!" Aoi cried.

"I missed you" hugging him back and kissing his temple.

"Good to see you're still in one piece" Usui said as he cradle his sons.

"Good to see you too not losing your mind while you were watching your wife in labor" everyone laughed.

"He almost did actually, and it was funny, I don't know whether to slap him or laugh at him at that time" said Misaki.

"So how's-" Usui was cut off.

"Well, friends still dying, a lot of land mines and a lot of ISIS" he replied sarcastically, "how's being a dad?"

"A lot of diaper changing and sleepless nights"

"Good thing my partner's a guy" everyone burst at their conversation.

As the couple headed home, did their usual rituals as they put the babies to bed, Misaki took out her baby journal and wrote her new discoveries and few interesting things about the babies.

Opening the huge scrap book with baby foot prints and hand prints with pictures of the twins together with their Dada, Misaki smiled.

 _Month 1 Entry:_

 _"I just discovered the little Charlie got my Grumpy personality when it comes to sleeping habbits, and note to self always bring his mufflers around when his Aunt Sakura comes to visit"_

Giggling what she wrote, Usui noticed her and tackled her to bed.

~Chapter End~


	2. Month 3

Baby Steps

~Month 3~

A usual morning at the Usui-Ayuzawa home, the couple getting their boys ready after they had finished cleaning up themselves, another of Aoi's design was a cute mini Combat uniform with a cute mini name patch and official JSDF patches to go with, mini official self defense cadet flower patch for the collar and sleeves, with the name patch Usui C. and Usui T.

Takumi was proud to see his boys in uniform even they were three months old, matched with their trade mark knitted berets and the new addition was their cute brown knitted boots that was a mini replica of their father's.

"Aoi did a good job on this" complimented by Takumi.

"Well, it's his element" Misaki giggled as she snapped Takuma's snap on diaper cover and his loose combat pants to his comfort and putting his knitted boots.

Takumi packed some few colored dangling toys to the baby bag, while he handed Charlie's favorite small plushy Doberman while Takuma has his two favorite colored plushies, Jake the dog and Fin the human now clutched on both of his small arms giggling at something.

"Say dada!" Takumi nuzzling his nose to their tummies.

"Grooo!" cooed by Charlie.

As they left heading to the Air Base for Misaki's monthly inspection with Takumi being her escort as she requested, it was the babies' first visit.

The couple rode their hammer, Takuma was being playful and tries to annoy his brother Misaki was really amused to see that, it's like seeing a little Takumi annoying another.

"KYAAAA HAHAHA!" trying to shove the little yellow dog to Charlie's face, to their surprise Charlie took it.

"Piiii..." as he gave a stare like Takumi's when he stare something boringly.

Arriving, Charlie suddenly became playful as he saw some of the soldiers trying to practice firing, wanting to touch their toys, "He's really like you" groaned Misaki to Takumi who chuckled, the twins are wearing their mufflers to suppress the noise.

"Oh… you like those guns huh?" Usui playfully said as he carried Charlie.

"EIIIIIY!" as he puts his arms up.

"I'll get you a toy one later" Takumi replied, as the baby now giggling and sucking his hand.

Poor Takuma is trying to stuck his face on his mother's chest angry at the noise.

Greeted by many escorts and guards they headed to the main office first for Usui to set up his things and so as the baby, Misaki set foot to his old office, which was a modern type, she placed her stuff to his desk and put the twins on his table and made Takumi sit on his chair to support the babies, taking their picture, Misaki was amused to the cute sight.

Takumi then asked Ryu to get the picture as Misaki sat on Takumi's place as he stood behind her, with a close pose as a family, getting the golden plate on the table with Takumi's name too.

As they finished, Misaki took her phone from Ryu and proceeded to check the training zone where many choppers and jests are located.

"General Usui! Good to see you! Good thing you're here!" burst by another official calling Takumi.

"Good morning Mr. Hazama, what can I do for you?" he replied.

"Well, you see we have some new allied force and needed to be briefed, can you fill in?"

"I can comply, sir" he replied in a professional manner.

"Great then, I'll leave everything to you" saluted by the other higher general.

"I'll take Charlie then?" Misaki asked.

"No I can take him, beside he'll like our conference room, we have lots of mini planes there"

As the thought of the mini planes Misaki mused remembering her eldest love planes like his daddy.

"Well, then take care" kissing them both.

"Shall I take her Excellency anywhere she wants?" asked by the old general.

"The training ground then?" and they left.

Presently Takumi opened his PC and plugged it in on the projector, showing his wallpaper. Everyone mused at the image of the present general and his twins with his wife giving off wacky faces while they are in their matching cute costumes.

As he started his meeting lecture to the new UN recruits, "JSDF are high-" he was cut off.

"NNNNNGGGGGGGGNN!" Charlie was trying to reach the mini chopper that's on the table.

"Hang on…" Takumi took some toy choppers from his pocket, it was a chew toy for babies, little Charlie can't manage to chew them yet but it was a toy for the baby to nibble on incase he wanted to put it on his mouth.

Removing the zip lock and handing him the toy.

As he started again, "EIIIII HEHEHEH!" the baby started to giggle at the moving pictures and to the elderly officials that are present.

After the meeting was done, so does Misaki on her inspection.

"How'd it go?" asked Misaki.

"Charlie likes meetings" and Misaki burst out laughing.

"Takuma?" Takumi asked.

"He hates planes and guns, mostly their noise, but he like high places" Misaki told that they rode the chopper to see some few grounds fast.

As they came home, they did the their usual things, getting dinner being joined by the idiot trio, Misaki feeding the babies and getting them ready for bed as well.

~2:00 AM~

"WAAAAAH!" the two babies wailed, the poor couple hurried to rush and check the babies, even they have security cameras.

Misaki checked Takuma's diapers only to find he had poo on it while Takumi checked Charlie who only had pee, but the same way they changed it, as they finished the babies calmed and was put back to their cribs, halfway back to their own room again the babies wailed, both looked at each other and took them and brought the twins with them.

The next morning, the couple looked exhausted but managed to pull through because it was the babies' check up and immunization.

All dressed in their work outfit the babies on their plain shirt with Twin #1 and Twin #2 print with camo shorts and knitted boots and mini army caps, as they sat on the doctor's office the twins bubbly played their brought toys, and as expected they weren't that fuzzy throughout the process and was later on headed back to the office while the twins napped.

On their way, they meet Aoi in front of his apartment building and asked him to come along.

To their surprise Gon was waiting for them at the front office and told them that Scott was on a rampage and starting to beat up the guys everyone hates (I know you read this part).

Misaki and Takumi just watched and mused at the sight, whoever it surprised them that Scott just proposed to Aoi, after that incident Scott played with the twins musing him, everyone including Aoi knows that Scott loves the twins, bring them many more army toys and some blocks for them to play with he stayed at Misaki's office for a day and laid stomach flat at the colorful play mats playing with the twins.

The twins are now starting to crawl and Misaki needs to keep an eyes every time so that they'll not just themselves or put their noses to the ground.

Heading home, Misaki wrote on the way at her baby diaries some few things.

 _Month 3_

" _My babies are starting to crawl and play things now, better keep an eye on them, also they're showing patterns of their likes and dislikes. PS. The twins loves their uncle Scott, and he might win best uncle awards too"_ she giggled.

~Chapter End~


	3. Month 5

~Month 5~

Saturday morning and the couple are at home playing their two angels while Suzuna and her boyfriend came to visit, "Why was Charlie-chan and Takuma-chan named like that again? It's a bit weird" she asked.

"Hmm… well there was a reason for it" Misaki thought as she explained.

"You see when these two were born, the first people to visit was the Rachesters, also we saw some cute traits and personality after I got my first hold to them" Misaki smiled, holding Takuma in hand.

"Little Charlie was really calm and sleeping, however when Takuma-chan started to wail, Charlie looked like his father when you try to wake him up"

"And?" Suzuna not getting any message.

"Well, there we knew their personalities, Takuma got mine that's why he was named Takuma by me, the name I chose, and the reason behind is that" she blushed, "I'm really fond of Takumi while I was on my pregnancy and wanted to almost name our baby Takumi Jr. however, that would be to obvious so I named him something that would rhyme instead.

"And Charlie-chan?" Suzuna added.

"Charlie was named by Grandfather Richard, it was a polite request he asked it was sad how he told us about him being an old timer so we named him after Charles Richard-san's name" she smiled, "Speaking of the family, they'll be here tonight" she thought.

"Oh… they'll be attending the party?" Suzuna asked again.

"Of course, they'll be, mother and father wouldn't miss it especially Grandfather" Misaki giggled at how excited they were.

Takumi who checked something on his ipad came back, "So are everything well taken cared off?" she asked.

"Yup, I got the pumpkin balloons done and the candies also the kiddie bags" Takumi replied proudly.

"Hm… well, it's our babies first Halloween and attending thei uncle Scotty's birthday, and what could be better is to throw a Halloween birthday party" Takumi added.

"Well, what are you guys going at as?" Suzuna quizzed.

"Secret" Misaki replied with muse.

"Well I think I'll go as a white lady instead, mom and dad thought of going as James and Lily Potter" replied by Suzuna when suddenly.

"Takumi, can you watch the boys please?" she rushed going to the bathroom.

"Is she?" Suzuna with wide eyes.

"Yes, she's two weeks in" replied by Takumi with pride.

Suzuna as speed of the lightning took out her phone, but Takumi stopped her, "We're announcing it as a surprise"

"Ohh… sorry" she said, by the way, congratulations" she smiled.

"Thank you"

"You two are gonna be big brothers now" Suzuna gave a smile at the two.

Later on Aoi arrived with Scott, they designed where to put up the mini stage and the decors.

As the couple spend some time with Aoi, they peeked at Scott playing with the twins, "Yaaaaaaaaa, ngeeeew! Hahaha!" Scott laughed as little Takuma tried to sit but failed falling like a leaning tower.

"YAAAHAHAHAH!' laughed by little Charlie so hard, he can now sit up both legs forming V shape, funny how he then nibbles his favorite chew toy.

"PRRRRRRRRRRRP!" Takuma trying to do little raspberry sounds while Scott melted and started to play peek-a-boo, "BOOO!" Charlie copied surprising him.

Later on he tried the disappearing game, putting a teddy on the mat and covering it with a blanket and removing it, the boys were having lots of fun while the other adults outside are talking some stuff.

"Misaki, remember my model friend I told you about?" Aoi asked looking at Scott having fun with the babies.

"Yeah, she's horrible, I heard from the press that she wants to abort the poor baby, good thing you persuaded her not to"

"I have my plans and you're helping me to deliver it tonight" Aoi smirked as he looked at his happy boyfriend playing with the twins and was later joined by Takumi.

Finally it was evening many guest had come, but the first ones to arrive was the Ayuzawa family, they proceeded to play with the twins who's mused to their costumes when it was time for Misaki to dress up the babies and so do they as a couple.

As the Rachester family started to greet guests together with the Ayuzawas, funny how Richard worn a Vlad the vampire costume while his butler remained the butler however he was a dressed as a henchmen, Gerard on a Frankenstein and Cedi on his Igor.

When Misaki and Takumi finished dressing up they headed down to greet as well, they were the Addams family, the twins worn two cute striped shirts and shorts, the three idiots matched them Naoya dressed as the family's witch, Ryu the Frankenstein butler and Ikuto as uncle Fester.

Everyone mused to see Takumi having a mustache, the babies also enjoyed to touch so many Halloween ornaments and loved to see the creepy faces of the sculls and other creepy things.

The old man played with the twins, Takumu touching Richard's fake fangs sticking out his lip, raaawr!" nuzzling the babies, funny takuma give wet raspberry sounds.

Aoi and Scott then arrived, bombarded with birthday greeting, Aoi was dressed human form Ariel and Scott Eric.

The babies enjoyed the party, putting up inflatable play pen for the kids, Takumi joined his sons inside just to keep them safe, he was making them bounce by holding them, and Scott holding on to Charlie doing the same thing.

Misaki and Aoi called on to their men and asked them about the blowing of the candle.

As everyone started to sing him happy birthday the moron trio brought a tall cake for him to blow, when he blew the candle he asked if they could light it up again so the babies could blow too, everyone mused how he was fond of the tiny cute beings.

As they asked about his wish he just wished tho be blessed and also wanted to share all his blessing to all the people who attended his special day, thanking his family, his brother and sister in-law for the party and his male wife that organized all things and making his bloody tainted life colorful and meaning full.

"Ladies and gentle, as my brother in-law shared his blessing to all of us we want to share ours also" Misaki said in the microphone, with a smile taking Takumi's hand.

"Another member is gonna join the family again!" as they announced everyone gasped and then congratulated them.

Celebrating another surprise along the way, Aoi gave Scott a small present opening it, the guest didn't notice bt turned their attention to the other couple.

Opening he was confused to pull out a cute baby blue onesies with airplane patterns, "Uh… Aoi I think you got the wrong size" Patricia noticed.

"Scott, do you remember Alyssa-san?"

"The model with the unwanted baby?"

"Yes, you know why I persuaded her to keep the baby?"

"No…. for real?" Scott started to sob and covers his face his face was all red, Aoi hugged his head.

"You're gonna be a daddy" Aoi kissed his temple.

"For real?" he cried hugging Aoi.

"What's going on guys?" asked by Minako, "Why are you crying dear?" she patted Scott's back.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" he sobbed.

"Congrats too man, we're both gonna suffer, well, I am again… those sleepless nights" Takumi thought.

"When is Alyssa due?" he suddenly asked Aoi not minding his brother's congratulations.

"By this week, and it's gonna be a baby boy" he replied.

"Wow! Another member!" Patricia squealed.

"I always see you longingly play with the twins and so it was a blessing that Alyssa unfortunately got pregnant and did not want the child so I asked her just keep the baby living and I'll just support her for the mean time, sadly one of the crew snitched that she wants to kill the baby, however I helped her clear her name by making a deal" Aoi explained.

"Oh my gosh…" Scott sat on the floor still sobbing.

Everyone saw the tough sniper having a meltdown and sitting on the floor.

After the party, Aoi and Scott stayed the night, so did the two family, they have enough room made for this kind of occasion.

As Misaki sat on their bed she wrote down some stuff on the babies diary.

 _Month 5_

" _Babies are developing well, Charlie is always ahead of his baby bro also I'm delighted that they became more and more aware of their surroundings starts to react to sounds and colors even simple things loving how they started to copy sounds, though we might want to be careful things we say in front of them just incase. Re-reading the baby guide I happily conclude that the babies are growing up normal and fast now I'm ready for another baby to come since the boys are helping me be a good mother. P.S: No more nightly wake up calls."_ she wrote.

After that she cuddled her drunk husband to bed.

~Three days later~

Back at the office where couple are working, the twins are nibbling things since their lower teeth started to grow since they were three months, no wonder they like to nibble on things.

Suddenly Misaki heard some commotion outside, taking her babies and checked the noise, she saw Aoi carrying the day old baby in hand, "Congrats Aoi! You're a mommy now… I mean do you prefer that?" they asked.

"Actually I do" kissing the little tike in a cute plain baby blue coot, a little hate, his eyes are still closed, Aoi putting a cloth on his shoulder to cover a bit of the light from going directly to the baby.

"What's his name?" they asked.

"Well, Scott named him 'Richard Iain Scott Rachester III' Scot chose Iain because he said it was a Gaelic form of Jon means 'God is gracious' he was over the moon being bless having him" Aoi had a smile plastered.

"Aoi, we're so proud of you, you saved a life and made another person happy!" said by Satsuki his Aunt and Misaki.

"Thank you, I mean, this innocent child would be killed, even with out Scott I would gladly save this baby, aint mommy right little Thirdy" he kissed the baby's top.

Shortly after Misaki mused on Aoi's baby question, it's like Misaki had a new mommy friend to share her experience.

Meanwhile, Scott took the baby and showed little Thirdy to everyone on his own office, he was over the moon having the baby in his arms.

~Chapter End~

* * *

(A/N: I thought of giving Misaki a mommy buddy lol, anyway tell me what you think?  
P.S: I didn't choose the name randomly actually, I thought of some backgrounds why I named them that, so I hope you understand, but if you don't go read the 'Threats'


	4. month 9

~Month 9~

Misaki was with her British friends hanging out on her garden, currently she's a bit bulging because of her fourth month pregnancy, she's reading a magazine about lifestyle when she came across a page that mused her and made her burst in laughter, Lydia with her twins peeked together with Esther and her baby girl.

Reading the article where Takumi with the twins dressed identically with military uniform, both babies giving a cute toothy grin while Takumi gave a proud smile, "Daddy General might not be scared of any bad guys but to the mommy of little cadets, he's admittedly said he's afraid" Misaki read.

After another page Aoi had a short article being a designer/model as a hobby but really work as a secretary, then funny how he dressed her four months old son and husband, little Thirdy was wearing a cute green onesies with yellow scarf and waist band, while Scott was dressed as the pilot, exact replica of the pilot had worn where he had meet the prince and asked him to draw, he had white kaffiyeh on his head too and their two pittbulls dressed as fox.

"EEEEY!" laughed by Charlie putting the block toy on his mouth.

"Charlie, no!" Misaki took it gently and the boy pouted.

"GIIIII!" Takuma trying to kiss little Meg.

"I love how you name baby Meg after your mother" said Lydia to Esther.

"Well, Daddy, thought that baby Meg looks like mom" She giggled at the thought of her father who's big as a bear wearing kilt having a puppy look while playing with her daughter.

"Aw… little Takuma, likes Meg-chan~" cooed by Aoi who just arrived with his baby.

"Well… her dad has baby girl issue so I think that's going to be a problem in the future" she sighed.

"KYAAAAA!" they fangirled over Takumi kissing little Meg beside her lip, Misaki pulled out her phone to snapped some pictures while Aoi the person responsible for teaching little Takuma.

"Wooooo" cooed by Charlie like giving him some approval and being a wing man to his baby bro.

"That is the cutest thing so far" giggled by Lydia.

"Where's the boys?" Misaki asked as she peeked at the pool side, the boys being watched by some security.

Meanwhile, the boys played some songs, Scott playing his guitar and Takumi joining the other boys as they sing with Takumi.

Few guy jokes were thrown at Leon because he's the first guy to have a baby girl.

Back at the ladies having a mommy talk, they laughed at the twin's shirt, Charlie had a print that says, I was planned while Takuma had, I was a surprise.

"Hm… you know we should get some stuff for a party" thought of Lydia.

"Party?" Misaki asked.

"Well, since you didn't have a baby shower why not throw now? besides me and Esther are still here to celebrate with you" Lydia said.

"That's a great idea!" added Aoi.

"Well, I guess" Misaki agreed.

As they prepared everyone cracked up to see Scott dressed as Jake the dog, a bright yellow hoodie with Jake's face on the hood while little Thirdy was Finn, little blue shirt, the iconic back pack which was knitted by Aoi and his little black shoes that are knitted as well, a cute white baby hat to finish the iconic character that the baby loves to watch.

"I love the plushy sword!" Esther complimented.

"Well, while I was at it I actually made it for the matching clothes" said boosted.

"Wow, man you're whipped" joked by Leon to Scott.

"Don't make me say things to Earl Gilmore" he groaned, "And for your information, my wife designs clothes comfortable to my tastes" and he walked away.

As they were about to leave, "WOOOOOAAAAAH!" Takumi shouted and that alarmed the other security including the trio, Misaki rushed to see what made her husband shout.

"Charlie is standing all alone!" he pointed the baby who's holding on the playpen's fence, while little Takuma followed after with a giggle, "DIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI!" and it shocked him also.

Taking Takumi in his arms, again?!" and raising him up high, "YYYYEEEE HAHAHAH!"

"Say didi?" he encouraged because he wanted to be called daddy.

"Da…." Charlie this time said it.

"WHA?" Takumi was lost of words; Scott looked at him with awe when he thought he'll be much worse if his baby boy starts to talk.

Misaki started to get some video tearing up happily, Edgar patting him telling him he had undergone the same.

As they rode the limo Misaki started to write their first clear words, attaching a photo she took from her Blue Fujifilm Polaroid.

The ladies plus Aoi was amazed to see her baby diary and he thought why not make a photo book for his own baby, where he record all his first, Misaki thought it was a good idea.

Arriving at a shop where Aoi made arrangements and asked the person in charge about the list, they had a planner to follow so that the party would look cool, the people invited are only family and close friends which would lessen the security.

Finally it was afternoon that they finished, the ladies stayed at the mansion and took rest while port Edgar chased his six years old sons around the place for bath time.

Misaki on her shared room with Takumi checked her diary.

 _Month 9_

" _I must say today they have their first word and they learned to stand on their own, we with an actual help of their fence but, still. So far they are growing up normally and Takumi an I are learning new things, P.S: be careful of the words we say in front of them"_

After that she drifted off to sleep.

~Chapter End~


End file.
